Here Little Kitten, I Have a Treat for You
by Ravenshadow16
Summary: Innocent little Katt visits Tatum on Halloween and gets somehthing better than candy . . . BL, yaoi without the anime, OC, one shot, enjoy!


**Hello~ This is my first story so I hope I did alright with it. First, a few things to explain. 1) The characters in this story are both OC. 2) This is not something I entirely wrote by myself. If you look, you'll see that this is actually a roleplay between someone else and myself. 3) I own Katt, my friend owns Tatum. They are our own characters thought up by us and roleplayed by us. We did not take them from any anime or TV show, they are entirely from our imaginations. 3) I know that this doesn't really give any background information on them as people, but I thought I would put this out there and see how people took it. My friend and I do have a roleplay going that explains how they first met and how their relationship evolves, but it's sort of stalled at the moment. 4) My friend kind of doesn't know I posted this. If they ever found out I would be dead with a capital D. 5) As you'll soon be able to tell, we wrote this as a Halloween special for ourselves. 6) I don't really know what else to tell you. So enjoy! (I hope)**

Katt shifted from foot to foot, hand raised to knock on Tate's door but hesitating. He bit his lip as he looked down at his Halloween costume, wondering for the thousandth time if he made the right decision with it. He was wearing a cat costume; something he thought would be funny and ironic. He had on a furry pair of what he claimed were shorts but was actually a skirt, a tail stitched to their back and dragging on the ground. He was wearing a furry white hat that had a pair of ears and puff balls hanging down on strings. His hair peaked out from under it in places, blending into the fur since they were the same color. He had painted on whiskers and the tip of his nose was painted black. The part he hadn't been too sure about was the collar he was wearing that had tags with his name on them that told anyone who read them to return him to his house. He had almost left the collar off, but it fit in so well with the rest of the outfit he'd decided to just keep it. He had furry white thumb gloves and furry white boots to complete the ensemble. He was wearing a white vest made out of fake leather that buttoned up the front. A group of friends from his home had sent him this, telling him to have fun. Even though the costume was embarrassing (and slightly provocative) he was going to wear it because they had spent their money to get it. Taking a breath he knocked on Tate's door, smiling and lifting his candy bucket for when the brunette opened the door.

Tatum answered the door, immediately eyeing the person up and down - not noticing who it was at first. "My, my, you're looking sexy this Halloween." An easy smirk lit his face, making a show out of licking his lips. "I'm fresh out of tricks, but my treat is inside on my-" His eyes widened in alarm when he recognized just who he was talking to. "Oh my god, Katt?" He let out a laugh, "Wow. You look amazing. Do a little twirl for me, will ya? I'd love to see your pretty kitty-cat tail."

Katt blushed when Tatum looked him up and down, ducking his head when Tate called him sexy. He glanced up when he heard a pause, eyes following the movement of the brunette's tongue and the piercing that peeked out at him. The innocent blonde's expression turned curious when Tate said he had a treat inside, the unfinished innuendo flying right over his head. He was confused when Tatum stopped mid-sentence, giggling when he realized that the brunette was just now noticing that it was him. He blushed at the compliment and twirled on command, coming back to face Tate with one hand raised like he was clawing something. He swung his hips so the tail swished behind him, putting on his best begging face (Epically cute). "_Meow~_ I'm a l-lost little kitty, could I have a treat?" He kept the begging face up, trying to keep from laughing and messing it up. "I-I heard you have a t-treat inside, c-could I have it please?" He fluttered his lashes, changing his begging face to a pout, sticking out his full bottom lip. He had no idea that Tate could take that the wrong way.

Tatum's olive eyes lit when Katt swayed his hips to move the cat-tail, eyeing his waist more than the actual tail. Damn this kid - always kept him on his feet. Though.. that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. He laughed lightly when he heard Katt's little 'play' on his costume. Lost little kitten, huh? Sounded perfect to him. "Oh yeah, definitely. I'll get you your treat." He purred lowly, leaning forward to grab him by the waist and pull him inside his apartment, slamming the door behind them. "Like I was saying before I stopped," He smirked down at Katt; hands drifting forward to lightly rub his ass and then retreat slowly back to his hips, "The treat? It's in my bedroom. I can show you if you want.." He trailed off, leaving a slow, wet kiss against his neck, just underneath his chin. "It's pretty impressive - and you know what? I was saving it just for you in case you would stop by."

Katt smiled at his victory at getting Tate to give in and give him the treat. He let out a little gasp when he was unexpectedly grabbed by the waist and pulled into Tatum's apartment, dropping his candy bucket in the motion. It rolled into the corner, quickly forgotten as the 'Little Kitten' looked up with wide and slightly confused eyes at his captor. He let out a little squeak, cheeks going red as he ducked his head when nimble fingers caressed his ass for a moment and then retreated. His hands lifted, resting on the brunette's shoulders as the other leaned forward to place a slow wet kiss against the sensitive skin of his neck after explaining that the treat was in his bedroom. Katt shuddered, the tiniest of moans escaping him when Tate drew back from his skin. The innuendos that would be painfully obvious to most skipped past Katt and he didn't connect the actions with the words. The innocent kitty nodded his head, looking a little dazed from Tate's previous attentions. "Y-You saved it just for me? That's so nice . . ." Katt murmured, looking down with a blush. "I would love to get it; I can have it now, right?" He asked, looking up pleadingly at Tate.

He heard the candy bucket drop, but he was far from picking it up. This little get-up of a kitty outfit gained his attention and he was not letting Katt leave until he thoroughly inspected it. When he heard Katt's surprised gasp, he had hesitated somewhat, waiting to see if he was fine. He'd forgotten just how shy Katt was to this kind of action - he'd have to slow down a bit, no matter how turned on he was by the fact he was wearing a _skirt_. '_God, if that's not sexy.. nothing else is._' Tatum's eyes narrowed devilishly when Katt unknowingly accepted to his little game, "Alright, Kitten, right this way." He moved his hand up to hold him around the waist and guide him to his bedroom. "You remember the last time we were in here?" He smirked, curling his fingers slowly up and down the small of his back, leaning in to kiss his neck again. He figured Katt didn't understand his meaning, so he was trying to distract him away from the candy he was looking for. But he hadn't completely misled Katt; he was definitely in for a treat. His lips pressed against the warm skin of his neck, working down to his collar. He chuckled lightly, "A collar for my Kitten? Who's your master, I wonder?"

Katt followed Tatum, not really minding the arm around his waist. The little kitten looked around the room when he got there, wondering if Tate hid the treat. His attention was quickly taken off the hidden candy when Tate spoke up, looking up into bright green. "T-the last time we were here?" Katt thought about it for a second, brows furrowed. "Didn't we-" Violet eyes widened, red spreading quickly on his cheeks as he remembered. He opened his mouth to speak only to bite his lip with a shudder when he felt fingers playing along the small of his back. Katt saw the brunette leaning closer, knowing what he would probably do and what that might lead to, but he didn't stop him. He didn't want to admit it but Tate's advances had left him with a little bit of a problem, now at least he didn't have to go through the embarrassment of asking. A small breathy moan escaped him when Tate's lips finally reached his neck, hesitating before lifting his arms to wrap them around the brunette's neck loosely. He turned his head slightly away, only giving Tatum better access. The red on his cheeks grew darker as Tatum worked his way down Katt's neck, pausing to speak when he reached the collar. He shivered at the feeling of Tate's breath fanning out over his neck when the other chuckled, biting his lip to keep from moaning. He heard Tatum's comments on the collar, confused about the last bit. "M-master?" He asked, questioning what the brunette mean but almost sounding as if he was referring to Tatum as 'master'.

He nodded slowly as Katt recalled their first night together - the night that was meant to be a one nightstand, but he failed to be able to dump such a prize like Katt. He felt his shudder underneath the skin of his lips, lifting into a smile when he gave a breathy moan. He gladly welcomed the loose arms wrapped around his neck, figuring that would grant him a bit more permission - since he had to make sure Katt was keeping up with him and not getting too lost in his advances. "Yes, your master. Surely, if you have a collar, you have a master." His small smile grew crooked into a rather impish smirk. "I suppose I'll fill in as your master." He chuckled as his free hand hooked up into his leather collar, pulling him close as he lifted his eyes to his level, rather than neck-level. "Since it sounds _so_ good on your tongue." Using the leverage of the collar, he continued to pull him forward to press his lips firmly against his, hand remaining tight around the front of his collar, the other relaxing and holding him by the lower back. He kept the kiss innocent enough, wanting to focus more on the outfit than the kiss. His hand that was near Katt's lower back shifted underneath his skirt while he kept Katt preoccupied with the kiss, lightly groping his butt as his hand explored underneath his little skirt.

Katt looked up at Tatum, wide violets slightly hazy. He shivered at the look Tate sent his way, aroused by the thought of calling the brunette his master. He let himself be pulled forward by the collar he was wearing, eyes drifting closed as their lips made contact. He found himself liking the dominating feeling Tate was giving off, moaning slightly into the kiss. It was a simple kiss though, enough to pleasure him but not distract him from what the brunette's other hand was doing. He felt it glide down his back, reaching underneath his skirt and exploring. His face turned dark red as he realized what it would find there. "N-no-" He started, trying to pull away from the kiss but not being able to get too far because of the hand holding him in place by his collar. He really didn't want Tate to find out that in addition to wearing a skirt, he also had on a thong. He had been very against wearing it, but he was completely against going commando while wearing a skirt, but he didn't own any briefs and boxers would have shown out from under the skirt. He had been sent the thong along with the costume from his friends, a note being left there telling him to "Have fun". Katt had never expected anyone to find out that he was wearing women's underwear, especially Tatum. His face was a deep red as he waited for the others reaction, expecting laughter and teasing.

Tatum's hand froze when he heard his interjection, parting from his lips but not removing either of his hands. He supposed he'd have to talk himself into this one again. He wasn't sure _why_ Katt rejected - he's definitely touched him like this before. He was rather fond with how slim and perfectly _round_ Katt's ass was, so he made sure he was able to get a feel for that each time he saw him in any sexual way. "What..what's wrong?" He breathed, sharing the air Katt was because there wasn't enough distance between them for that. His eyes were hazy as well, turned on already. He probably would have ignored Katt's protest - had he not tried to pull away. He ran a thumb slowly against his skin, realizing something. There was no cloth to be found. "Katt.." He smirked, pressing closer, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you? Are you goin' commando, or are you wearing something _extra_ special for me?" His hand felt upwards and sure enough, there was a thin string running along his lower hip.

Katt's cheeks dipped to an even darker red, but he wasn't able to duck his head due to the collar holding it up. "I-It wasn't my i-idea . . ." He stuttered, eyes lidding slightly as Tate continued his explorations of his ass. He was almost to the point where he was beyond caring, getting to into the sensations to care. Tatum seemed to like it anyways, and he looked so into it that Katt didn't want to deny him any longer. Not only Tate, but himself as well. Katt was too into this to stop now, and it was only underwear, right? The blonde shook his head slightly. "N-never mind . . ." He breathed, leaning back in to connect their lips.

"Whoever decided this, they are a pure genius." He chuckled breathlessly. He shuffled Katt back to the end of his bed, getting more leverage and enough to make him fall back. In the process, his hands left his body as it landed on the mattress. He winked at Katt, almost sure he would be confused do to the sudden push, but he just couldn't help himself. "I'll join you in just a second, Kitten." He gripped the bottom of his plain white tee, bringing it over his head to expose his fairly toned upper body. He decided to leave the lower half for later, since that might make Katt feel a little rushed. He tossed his shirt to the floor and bent over the bed, and evidently, Katt's body. "Genius friend, indeed." His olive eyes brightened with their classic devilish charm. "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy _this_."

Katt was too focused on Tatum to notice that the other was slowly pushing him back towards the bed. He let out a surprised gasp when he felt himself falling, reaching out to try and grab onto Tate but missing. He squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for impact. He blinked his bright violets open in surprise when he landed softly. He was on the bed. Hands lying on either side of his head, he looked up at the brunette. He was confused at the wink, a blush coloring his cheeks when Tate drew off his shirt, tossing it to the side. His blush grew darker when the other leaned over him, smiling in a way that made something warm stir in the pit of his stomach, Tatum's next sentence only served to send a shiver down his spine. "W-what are you going to do to me?" He asked with wide innocent eyes, knowing it was a stupid question but wondering none the less what exactly Tate had planned for him this time.

Tatum simply grinned when he asked him what he was going to do. His tongue darted out to lick the shell of his ear, the ballpoint of his piercing lightly tracing against it. "What am I going to do?" He chuckled lowly as he drew his tongue back in his mouth, pulling away from him slightly to look at him in the eyes. "Well, I guess that's what you're going to have to find out, huh?" He smirked at him, "And since when do little kitties ask their _masters_ what they are going to do with them? I thought you were going to be a good little kitten and do as your master instructs you." His hands ran up his tight vest, feeling it momentarily before he began to undo it so he could start to expose what was underneath his costume.

Another shiver ran down his spine and he let out a light moan when Tate's tongue caressed his ear, his piercing playing against Katt's skin as well and gaining another shiver from him. He listened eagerly to see what answer he would get to his question, pouting a little at the lack or one. The look in Tatum's eyes made him blush. He blinked, a little confused when Tate brought up the 'master' stuff again, thinking on it for a second before his eyes widened in realization. His blush dipped a shade darker, Tatum wanted him to call him that? How hard could it be to play along? Katt decided to give it a try. "Y-yes master, f-forgive me?" He asked, putting on his best pleading face. It was slightly improved when he closed his eyes and bit his lips, reacting to Tate feeling up his vest and then beginning to unbutton it. He let out his held breath in a pant, opening hazy eyes to look into Tatum's bright green. "_M-master . . ._" He moaned, just curious to see what it did to Tatum, if it did anything that is.

His blood surged inside him when he heard Katt play along, a sense of domination flooding him. God this kid was great - hearing that from an innocent person like that .. well, it just made it all the better. I think _I'll leave his collar on._ He thought with a smirk, _It's a rather nice touch_. His eyes flickered up towards Katt when he began to pant, a light red dusting on Tatum's cheeks as he saw the sheen of fresh saliva coating his bottom lip from biting it and parted them to moan out 'master.' He shivered in delight, that 'powerful' feeling overcoming him when he heard Katt call 'Master.' "Shh.." He pressed a finger to his lips, "I'm just getting started, Kitty-Katt." He chuckled, removing his finger from his lips to focus on the vest once more, pushing that aside so that Katt was now free of his top. "Listen, Kitten, we're going to change things up a bit. Just because I'm all into trying _new_ things." His green eyes gleamed as they met Katt's. "I'm going to let _you_ do the work this time." His hands roamed down his exposed stomach, fingertips lightly scraping their way down to the start of his skirt. He paused somewhat, a smirk stretching his lips upwards before dipping underneath the skirt to grab him through the thong's thin cloth. He used the friction to his advantage, making rough movements against Katt's already-stiff member while he spoke. _That should make him pretty agreeable, don't you think?_ He didn't feel any guilt for manipulating Katt's body, rather, he saw it as taking his opportunity. His head bent forward to whisper in his ear as his thumb made agonizingly slow movements against Katt. "I want you to be on top of me. I want you to _ride_ me." He laughed lowly, "I want.. to see you.. on me.. for a change."

Katt fell silent when Tate shushed him, looking up with curious eyes. He blushed lightly as his vest was pushed off him, bringing his eyes back to Tate's gleaming green ones when the brunette started speaking. He was confused at first what Tate meant when he said that Katt was going to do the work, he didn't mean he wanted him to . . . He couldn't! He didn't know how! He was about to speak up about this when Tatum continued, shuddering at the hand that ran leisurely down his front and stopped at the waistband of his skirt. He gasped and threw his head back on the mattress, a strangled moan escaping him as Tatum grabbed his member and stroked it roughly. Katt's breathing quickly became erratic, his hands clutching the bed under him. He continued to pant as Tatum stoked him, legs twitching with the building pressure in his lower stomach. Warm breath on his ear made his cheeks light with a bright red, another strangled groan leaving his throat as Tatum teased his price, slowly stroking it in a way that was driving him mad. He was slightly surprised by what Tate said next, a hard shudder going through him at the low laugh that sounded in his ear and the way he deliberately spoke each word. "_T-_" He cut himself off, taking a breath before he continued "_M-master . . ._" He groaned, his back arching when Tatum hit a particularly sensitive spot. His breathing was ragged, neck arched so half of his face was pressed into the mattress. He had to take another moment of broken panting to gather his thoughts before he spoke up what he thought Tatum was expecting from him. "_Y-yes master . . . what ever you w-wish._" He breathed, turning his pleasure clouded violets to Tatum's bright green. His lips were slightly swollen from bighting them, cheeks covered in a lovely shade of red.

He gave a short, satisfied laugh when Katt agreed with him - not like he expected any other reaction from him, though. "Then I guess we'll have to get you out of those clothes, mm?" His hand left Katt, feeling like he'd riled him enough to the point he was more than agreeable. _Hot damn, that sounds great. It makes a huge difference from plain old Tatum._ His own cock throbbed with anticipation each time Katt moaned and groaned and panted out his new name: Master. He bent his head down to kiss his somewhat swollen lips, but it was brief. He'd already built up for the main event - he didn't exactly see the need to continue kissing him. He just wanted to seal his fate, give him that last comfort he needed before things got really serious. "Now just relax, Kitten." He smirked, "I'll take care of you until it's your turn." He pushed the skirt down and out of the way, tossing it carelessly to the floor. At one point, it had been attractive.. but now, his interest peaked in other things. "God.. you need to wear these things more often." He looked like a kid in a candy store, eyes brightening when he revealed Katt's sexy underwear. He paused momentarily to eye him up and down, taking it in for the moment and examining the body that now belonged to him. _Not bad, Tate. Not fucking bad._

Katt whined a little when Tatum stopped caressing him, it had felt so good, but he realized that the brunette probably wanted to feel good too. He closed his eyes for the brief kiss, understanding what it signified. He shyly ran his tongue along Tate's lips in acceptance of that fate. He opened hazy violet to watch Tate when he broke the kiss, following his movements with anticipation. He knew what came next. His cheeks grew flush when his skirt was stripped of him, a shudder running through him when his prick was accidentally brushed in that action. His features colored more when Tate said he should wear a thong more. "B-but master, it's so e-embarrassing . . ." He murmured, a slight pout forming on his swollen lips. He felt the brunette's eyes on him, a shiver running through him at the almost predator like feel behind that gaze. He blinked up at Tatum, trying to focus. "M-Master?" He said, trying to gain Tate's attention. "P- . . . Please don't leave me like t-this . ." He shifted his legs, highlighting the fact that his prick was fully erect and straining against the fabric of his underwear. He took an uneven breath, trying to work up the courage to say the next line. "I-I _need_ you master . . ." The coloring of his cheeks got darker, and he flicked his eyes away for a second in shyness before looking back at Tate.

"Nonsense." He replied in the comment of Katt being embarrassed in a thong, continuing to eye the protest of the thong as it's thin cloth stretched to its capacity. "It's.. _sexy_." His voice lowered into a deeper tone when he described him. His eyes were dark with lust and hunger as he forced his eyes away to meet Katt's eyes instead, chuckling lowly. "Well we couldn't have that, could we?" Right. Time to do something about _that_ and _this_. He nodded, gripping the small strings that hugged Katt's hips so snugly, dragging it down to release Katt. He felt a growing pressure in his own jeans when he revealed what was underneath. "Katt.." He swallowed (trying to sound as calm and normal as possible) as he gripped Katt's wrist with one hand, then leaned to the side for the lubricant stored by his bed. "I want you, dear Kitten.. to prepare yourself while I finish stripping. It shouldn't be too hard. And you'll be going your own pace, so you don't need to prep nearly as much. You can work the rest of yourself when you use the real thing." He winked as he placed the bottle in his hand and then shifted to take his pants off, and eventually, his boxers.

Katt really liked Tate's voice when it dipped that low, it made his heart pound a little harder, the pleasure spike for a moment. The look in Tatum's eye when he met his sent a hard shiver down his spine; the brunette looked as if he wanted to devour him. Katt couldn't help but think that he would let him. _Was_ letting him. He let out a sigh when Tatum pulled down his underwear, glad to have the pressure of the fabric out of the way. He shuddered with a small moan at the tone of voice Tatum used when saying his name, it gave him goose bumps. The blonde blinked in surprise when his wrist was suddenly grabbed; blushing when Tatum told him he wanted him to prepare himself. He stared at the bottle of lube that was sitting in the palm of his hand. A dark red over taking his cheeks, he opened the bottle and put a little on his fingers, spreading it evenly. He recapped the bottle, reaching down slowly to his entrance. He shuddered when his fingers brushed the rim, continuing that ministration for a little bit before slowly pushing first finger in. Katt let out a breathy moan at this, eyes closed as he prepared himself. He panted with each thrust of his finger, slowly adding another and caressing his inside. He jumped when he hit a certain spot, a surprised gasp coming from him. He groaned when he hit that spot again, gently working in a third finger and scissoring. He had to slow himself down though, or he would climax early. He continued working himself, looking over with pleasure filled eyes to see what Tatum was doing. See if he was ready yet.

It practically killed him to hear Katt's noises while he was forced to simply undress. His fingers trembled around the button of his jeans, eyes glancing up once or twice in jealousy that Katt was having more fun than him at that moment. But this way it would go faster - this way it would be quicker to getting to the real thing that he so very craved. He shuffled out of his pants, gripping both boxers and jeans so he could keep up with Katt. By the sounds of his voice, he was more pleasure than pain, and that meant he was just about ready. He groped for the lubricant and spread some over himself so it would be easier on Katt. "You ready?" His eyes met Katt's and an easy smirk slid to his face. "You look like you are." He laid down flat on his back and coaxed Katt over with a single finger, "C'mere."

Katt panted, pulling his fingers out with a slight whimper at the loss. Heaving himself up, he crawled on his hands and knees over to Tatum who was lying flat on his back. He was so far into the pleasure that he didn't care how he acted anymore. He was having fun getting into his character. Staring into Tate's eyes with a gaze darkened by pleasure, he slowly climbed on top of Tate, sliding up the brunette's chest and swinging a leg over his waist. He was acting like a completely different person, pleasure pushing away his normal shyness and opening up an entirely different side of him. Katt nuzzled Tate's neck for a second, his tongue sneaking out and leaving a wet trail up to the underside of the brunette's jaw. Bracing a hand on Tate's chest, pushing himself into an upright sitting position. He smiled innocently at Tate, one hand reaching back and gently grasping the brunette's member. He pumped it gently a couple of times before positioning himself and lowering down. His head flew back as he gasped, his prior change in character completely gone. He arched his back, rising for a moment before lowering himself again. It just felt so _good_. He went slowly at first, getting used to Tatum's width and length. Gradually he picked up speed, pants and moans flying from his slightly swollen lips, flushed face contorted in pleasure. He shuddered as he lifted himself, looking down at Tate. This was so strange; normally he would be looking up at the other. "_Master_~" He moaned as he lowered, "It f-feels so _good_ . . ." His prick throbbed, drawing a half choked moan from him. "Am-am I d-doing ok?" He asked, worried that Tatum might not be enjoying this. He changed the way he worded it. "Does this please you master?"

His skin burned with pleasure as the innocent Katt leaned down to lick along his jaw. _If this isn't poisoning the mind of the innocent, I don't know what is. I took this shy little virgin and made him into a sexual monster. I love it._ The thought made him grin widely in his accomplishment, but his grin quickly broke with a satisfied groan when his cock was finally given attention. The innocent smile didn't match his actions at all. The difference made it all the greater. His heart-rate picked up when he felt Katt lower onto him. He was tempted to move, as he normally did - but he remained still as Katt did the work. His fingers dug into the bed sheets, skin glistening with a small layer of sweat. His eyes fell closed, wanting to enjoy everything by _feeling_ and not seeing. "Yes..." He replied, head tilted backwards somewhat to arch, though his pelvis remained lowered so he wouldn't screw up the rhythm Katt had chosen. "God, _yes_." He moaned, "Dammit, I don't want this to _end_." Though even as he said those words, he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. He figured that Katt would probably be able to work himself over if they continued at a faster pace. "More." He grasped the sheets a tad tighter, as if holding onto his sanity - he felt like he was going to lose it soon. "Faster.. stronger.. harder.. more.." It was less for him, but more for Katt. He didn't want to come _before_ Katt, that would be rather humiliating for a guy like him, wouldn't it? No - he'd rather try for the same time.

Katt shuddered at Tatum's moans, biting his lip as his own motion made Tate hit his sweet spot. "I-I'm glad I c-can please you m- . . master." He managed to pant out, getting rather worked up. He listened to Tate's further commands. "Y-yes master . ." He said in a rough, breathy tone. He sped his ministrations, arching his back in a way that had him moaning at how Tate rubbed his insides. His breathing was getting ragged, coming out in hard pants that turned to moans and gasps when his prostate was brushed. But as he got closer he found that his muscles were locking up, he was having a hard time moving. "M-master, I- Ah! - _Help me, please_ . . ." He moaned, crying out as his prick throbbed. He was close, but he couldn't move enough to push himself over the edge and he was starting to get frantic.

Katt's movements worked him harder, edging closer and closer to his climax. "K..kay..." His eyebrows pinched together in focus, willing his hand to release his sheets and grip Katt. His hand rubbed quickly against him, trying to get him on his level. "Katt..." He moaned lowly, "I don't think.. I can last.. I'm going to.." His grip tightened against Katt, movements becoming more ragged as he felt his climax finally reached. He supposed this new sex act was a bit more exciting than he actually thought it would be - it had a really positive affect on him and felt _great_ with Katt on top of him like this.

Katt's breath caught when Tate gripped him, biting his lip hard. He panted, Tate's moans bringing him to the edge. Katt held on long enough to hear Tate moan that he couldn't hold on any longer. Katt didn't have the time to warn Tate. The blonde came hard, crying out and clenching around Tatum as he came. He was so lost in his bliss that he wasn't sure if Tatum came as well, he lifted himself up with shaking arms to check.

When Katt and he had both finished, he assisted Katt to his side, assuming that he'd be tired after _that_. He draped an arm loosely around him, giving him a weak grin. "Happy Halloween, Kitten." He pressed a solid kiss against his lips and then rested his head against the pillows in attempt to regain his energy. "I hope you enjoyed your treat, babe."

**So what did you think? Good, bad, what? I need to know! Please review and tell me what you thought. Depending on the reaction to this story I might just upload more on this couple. (And I promise not all of it will be smut, thought there will be plenty of that too.) So please, review and tell me what you think. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, laters!**


End file.
